Recurrence Extra
by kakashifan9
Summary: After the effects of the age regression quirk wear off, Shouta and Hizashi immediately take the next step in advancing their relationship together. A short after story to "Recurrence". Fluff and Smut.


Last week had been a complete blur. After getting hit by the age regression quirk, Shouta felt like he had to piece together his memories once the effects wore off. It felt like a jigsaw puzzle with far too many blue-sky pieces. Everything had felt like a dream filled with every different emotion he was capable of feeling. Honestly he wouldn't be surprised if he was still dreaming. After all, getting a love confession from the man he had been secretly pining after since his first year in high school seemed highly unlikely.

But here they were, sharing a soft kiss, in the kitchen of their apartment of all places.

It felt surreal with Hizashi slowly kissing him, his lips gliding over his with deliberate leisure. When they pulled apart, he felt his chest grow warm from the bright smile that belonged to his new boyfriend.

"You're awfully happy," Shouta muttered, as if he hadn't just given his first kiss to the voice hero.

"Shouldn't I be?" Hizashi laughed, his body vibrating from pure joy. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

The warmth in his chest only continued to grow when Hizashi leaned back in to steal another kiss, this time with more confidence. Shouta let out a short gasp when he felt Hizashi's tongue dart out across his bottom lip. He couldn't stop the small moan that escaped from his throat when it dove slightly deeper.

This was all extremely new territory for him. Shouta had never felt any interest in anyone until he grew close to Hizashi so he had never bothered to seek out any form of physical intimacy. He could feel his hands trembling as he gripped Hizashi's shirt, unsure of whether he wanted to pull him closer or push him back to let him breath.

Hizashi shifted in his arms, slowly backing away when he felt the hesitation. His pupils were slightly dilated, bringing out the pretty shade of green in his eyes.

"Sorry, am I moving too fast?" Hizashi breathed, biting his lip in worry. "I know I said I wanted this for a long time, but we don't have to go any further if you're not feeling up for it."

"No, it's just—," Shouta paused, fumbling with his words as he felt his cheeks redden. His mouth grew dry as his embarrassment only intensified with Hizashi furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"What's wrong, Shouta?" Hizashi asked, tucking a stray piece of hair that had fallen during the kiss behind the erasure hero's ear.

"It's just, I've never really done this before," Shouta admitted in a small voice, a hint of frustration slipping into his tone. "Touching, kissing; all these things that I'm sure you've already done countless times with other people.

Hizashi gaped at his boyfriend, his eyes switching from apprehension to excitement as the words sank in.

"Did I just give you your first kiss, Shouta?!" Hizashi nearly yelled.

"Is that a problem?" Shouta pouted, nervously rubbing his neck as his eyes trailed to the kitchen floor to avoid Hizashi's enthusiastic form.

"No, quite the opposite," Hizashi smiled, leaning in to affectionately lay his forehead against Shouta's. "Getting to be your boyfriend is already super amazing but being able to give you your first kiss makes this even more special."

"It's not a big deal," Shouta muttered, his heart beating hard against his chest from hearing the tenderness laced in Hizashi's happy voice.

Hizashi shook his head, moving over to kiss the crook of Shouta's neck.

"Can we keep going?" Hizashi asked, nibbling a small red mark onto the pale skin. Shouta fidgeted slightly in his seat, releasing a shaky breath at the strange sensation.

When Hizashi pulled away, Shouta replied with a nod, his cheeks reddening as his boyfriend gently took his hand and began to lead him to his bedroom. Things felt a little fast, but it wasn't unwelcomed. It wasn't like Shouta hadn't thought about how his roommate would be in bed before, such as whether if he was obnoxiously loud or perhaps a tad quieter than usual. He wondered how his hands would feel on his skin, if they would linger anywhere or trace any scars he had decorating his body.

Shouta felt himself getting slightly hard with these thoughts, blushing at his arousal as he realized all they've really done so far was kiss a few times. He could hear his heart pounding against his ears when Hizashi gently pushed him down onto his bed, his head immediately sinking into the expensive dawn pillow. He took a second to admire how he could smell a hint of Hizashi's shampoo on the pillow case, smiling softly at the scent of lavender and mint.

"How do you want to do this?" Hizashi asked, leaning in to place another kiss on Shouta's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Shouta shivered, his hands tracing the back of Hizashi's shirt.

"I mean, there are certain… 'ways' to do this," Hizashi said, momentarily stopping his kisses to earnestly meet Shouta's eyes. "Do you know what you like?"

Shouta had to hold back the cheesy response "I like **you** " to his new boyfriend.

"I've never done any of this before, Hizashi," Shouta reminded in a small irritated voice, his cheeks warming again. "I've touched myself a few times, but never went any further than that. This is all very new to me."

He could feel his boyfriend take in a shaky breath at the mention of him pleasuring himself in private.

"Then I'll start slow. You have to tell me if you don't like something or if it makes you uncomfortable, alright?" Hizashi said, dopily smiling at the shy nod he received.

Shouta closed his eyes as Hizashi leaned in for a kiss, moving his lips over to playfully tug at his ear with his teeth. He gasped as his boyfriend continued his trail of kisses to his neck, his hand slipping under his shirt to rub his stomach. Shouta clung to Hizashi's shirt for support as he felt a hand gently push up the black tank top he had been wearing. He quickly bit his bottom lip to hold back an embarrassing moan when Hizashi flicked his nipple, squirming as he gently pinched it between his fingers.

He could feel Hizashi's eyes watching his every reaction, silently assessing where Shouta liked to be touched.

Hizashi grinned against a small hickey he had worried into Shouta's pale skin near his neck, moving lower to continue sucking on his collar bone. His tongue darted out, eventually reaching Shouta's chest, gently gliding his tongue over a perk bud.

Shouta quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth to catch another stray moan from his lips, his skin tingling from Hizashi's light ministrations. Shouta had always been the type to cover up his body, hiding behind layers of clothing. His large capture weapon that surrounded his neck served as another hiding space for his face whenever he wanted to duck into it and away from prying eyes. The lack of exposure to his skin made him extremely sensitive, something he was sure Hizashi had already noticed after only touching him for a few minutes.

Shouta let out a muffled gasp as Hizashi's knee pressed against his crotch. His free hand gripped onto the bedsheets, his face growing hot. He cautiously pried his eyes open when he felt Hizashi's fingers pulling at the hand covering his mouth.

"Everything okay?" Hizashi asked, breathing slightly ragged. He brought Shouta's hand to his mouth, kissing his palm. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah," Shouta breathed. Hizashi smiled, kissing the corner of Shouta's mouth.

"Let me hear you," he said. "I've wanted to do this for a long time so let me indulge in every bit of it."

Hizashi's gentleness was making Shouta slightly dizzy, but at the same time it made him feel safe. Trusting Hizashi came as a second nature to him at this point.

Shouta shrugged in response, moaning with a bit more confidence when Hizashi's hand slipped under the waistband of the pink sweatpants he had never returned to his roommate.

Hizashi rubbed at the growing bulge in his briefs. Shouta didn't need to look at his boyfriend's face to know that he was wearing a cheeky grin when he discovered how hard he was. Hizashi lowered his sweatpants and underwear to expose his cock, stroking it in a slow rhythm with his hand. His other hand cupped Shouta's cheek, pulling him into another heated kiss.

Shouta moaned, bucking his hips into his touch. Panting slightly, he fumbled with his own hands, unsure of what to do with them. He settled on tugging Hizashi's shirt in a silent plea to ask for him to take it off. After all, Shouta seemed like the only one showing skin right now. His tank top had been pulled up to reveal his chest and his pants were now at his knees, yet Hizashi was still fully clothed.

Hizashi paused, removing his hands from Shouta's body to quickly pull off his t-shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Shouta's eyes studied Hizashi's thin frame, noting the pale skin that was well toned from years of training and hero work. He held his breath as his eyes lingered on Hizashi's long blond hair, draped over his shoulders before moving down to stare at his chest, his abdomen, and then to the prominent bulge currently hidden behind his boyfriend's shorts.

Hizashi smirked at him, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at the man underneath him. Shouta replied with a huff, rolling his eyes as he placed his hand on the nape of Hizashi's neck to pull him down into another kiss. The voice hero chuckled against his mouth, his hand returning to stroke Shouta's cock.

Shouta appreciatively ran his hands over Hizashi's body, stopping to trace a few dips in his skin from newer scars. He panted against his shoulder, biting down on it when he couldn't restrain his louder moans. His ears were burning from listening to their heavy breathing in Hizashi's room, their moans bouncing off the walls that had been built to show off Hizashi's acoustics from his small DJ set up.

Hizashi was propped onto one elbow, panting against Shouta's ear as he busied his other hand by rhythmically stroking the erasure hero's cock. As Hizashi's motions grew slightly faster and sloppier, Shouta groaned, quickly fumbling to pull down his boyfriend's pants as well.

Willing his hands to stop trembling, Shouta used them to touch Hizashi's erection, beads of precum already escaping from the slit. Shouta's hips bucked up, rubbing their cocks together, eliciting a breathy moan from both of them.

"Shouta," Hizashi breathed in warning, snapping his hips to find more friction. He clumsily dove in for another kiss, moaning loudly against Shouta's mouth.

Shouta grunted, heat building in his stomach as his entire body grew hot. He groaned into Hizashi's mouth as he came, toes curling into the bedsheets as he pressed himself close to his boyfriend. He would have been more embarrassed with how fast he had finished if he hadn't felt how tense Hizashi was as well.

"So pretty," Hizashi breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips grinded harder against Shouta's hands. "So pretty, Shouta. The way your face looked just now, so hot. I'm so lucky, getting to see you like this."

Shouta felt his cheeks reddening from the praise, his heart racing as he watched Hizashi pant from above him.

He shakily continued to rub Hizashi's cock, his boyfriend coming undone not long after. As Hizashi rode out his orgasm, he lazily kissed Shouta's cheek before falling to the bed beside him.

Shouta took a few deep breaths to steady himself, turning to face his boyfriend who flashed him a tooth grinning smile.

"My birthday might have been yesterday, but this was definitely the best belated gift I've ever gotten," Hizashi joked as he sluggishly grabbed some tissues from his nightstand to wipe themselves off.

"Your birthday," Shouta muttered as Hizashi cleaned him up. His eyes widened as he realized that yesterday had indeed been his boyfriend's birthday.

"Shit," Shouta hissed, pushing himself up as Hizashi jumped from the sudden movement.

"Is something wrong, Shouta?" Hizashi asked, sitting up in apprehension.

"Your birthday was yesterday. Your gift, I still haven't given it to you," Shouta said, pulling up his sweatpants as he stalked out of Hizashi's bedroom.

"My gift? You already gave it to me, remember? The photo album and the card," Hizashi tried to clarify. "By the way, can we stop by a stationary store later? I want to buy a nice frame for the card you made and hang it above my bed."

Shouta felt a blush grow on his face as he faintly remembered the sappy card he had drawn for Hizashi when he was still under the influence of the age regression quirk. His four-year-old self was definitely endearing, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

As he entered his room, Shouta opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope he had prepared for Hizashi's birthday. He quickly returned to Hizashi's room, taking a seat on his bed as he handed him the gift.

"Pull up your pants, Hizashi," Shouta huffed, throwing the blanket over his boyfriend's crotch when he suggestively winked at him.

"What's the big deal? It's not like you haven't seen it already," Hizashi hummed, receiving a smack to the head as he fumbled with the envelope. As he took out the contents, Hizashi gaped at the two tickets in his hands.

"They're plane tickets for a weekend trip to Osaka," Shouta explained, softly smiling when Hizashi studied them with wide, excited eyes. "I already called your work place and had them rearrange your schedule so that you would get the days off. It's in a week so you have plenty of time to pack."

Shouta didn't expect Hizashi to throw himself on him, pushing him onto the bed into a bone breaking hug.

"That's such a thoughtful gift, Shouta!" Hizashi laughed, rubbing his cheek affectionately against his boyfriend's scruff.

"I'm glad you like it," Shouta huffed, wrapping his arms around Hizashi to return the embrace with a light hug.

"But why did you buy two of them? You must have gotten these before my birthday so shouldn't one ticket have been enough?" Hizashi quizzically asked, pulling away to face Shouta with puzzled green eyes.

"Knowing you, you probably didn't want to go on vacation by yourself," Shouta muttered, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"You were hoping I would take you with me, didn't you, Shouta?" Hizashi smirked, his devilish smile only growing wider when Shouta responded with an embarrassed "tsk", his cheeks dusting pink.

"Don't let it get to your head," Shouta said as Hizashi pulled him in for another kiss.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, Shouta!" Hizashi cheerfully laughed. "We're going to have so much fun in Osaka. We're definitely going to the aquarium and we're going to hit the beach! Their takoyaki is going to taste great!"

Shouta hummed in response, contently listening to his boyfriend ramble about their vacation plans. He could still feel his heart beating hard against his chest from having the man he had been pining after excitedly talk his ear off.

But it didn't matter. He couldn't be happier with his first boyfriend lying beside him. Shouta's only regret was that they hadn't sorted out their feelings sooner.


End file.
